Mickey's apprentice
by Wammy House Dreamer
Summary: Yen Sid has a suprice for Mickey; his first apprentice. Can Mickey handel this young boy or will his past cause harm to him and Mickey? Will Mickey be able to save him from his is living nightmare? OCXOC and maby others. First fan fick so please no flames


**Mickey's Apprentice**

Chapter one: Yen Sid's message

One warm summer day, King Mickey was sitting broadly at his desk, in Disney Castle. Since his return he had found himself up to his neck in work. Since he had been fighting the darkness, and away from his home world, his work had just kept growing. He had spent the last weak consumed in paperwork, and was just about bored to death!

"Man! Being the King of all world, and the keyblade bearer doesn't mix well!" Mickey complained laying his aching head on the paper work covered desk.

"You ok Mickey?" Mickey's wife, Quean Minney, asked walking up to him.

"Yeah just a little tired." Mickey replied looking up at her.

"Well being a king is a big job." Minney reminded.

"I know, I know." Mickey said with a sigh. "It's just a little overwhelming at times."

"You can do it, and if you need help with the balance of the worlds you can always call in Riku and Sora. They are keyblade bearers too." Minney reminded.

"No! You only get to be a kid once, and they have already given so much of there childhoods up. I'm not going to bother them again unless I have no other choice!" Mickey replied sternly.

"Ok. I understand." Minney said gently. She knew how close of friends Mickey was with those kids, especially with Riku. She had heard tons of stories about them. She heard about Riku from Mickey, and she had heard about Sora from Donald and Goofy.

They both quickly looked towards the door when they suddenly heard it open.

"KING MICKEY! KING MICKEY!" Yelled a worried Donald running into the room.

"Yes? What's going on Donald?" Mickey asked standing up, and running over to meeting his worried friend half way across the room.

"You got an urgent letter from yen Sid!" Donald gasped catching his breath, and handing the letter to Mickey.

Mickey quickly opened the letter from his old teacher, and read it.

_**Dear Mickey,**_

_**I know you have just returned home, and are probably finally getting the sense of normality returned to your life, but I need to speak to you about an urgent matter! I can't go into anymore detail at this time. This is something that must be explained in person! Please come to my tower as soon as possible!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Yen Sid**_

"Yen Sid need me to come to his castle! Minney can you have Chip and Dale get a gummy ship ready?" Mickey asked turning to look at Minney.

"Yeah, but what is this all about?" Minney asked worried

"I don't know, but if Yen Sid thinks it's important then it must be!' Mickey said, and then quickly ran off to pack. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone. Last time this had happened he ended up being gone for two years.

Chapter two: Jesse

After packing Mickey quickly ran down to the gummy ship hanger. Chip and Dale had already gotten the ship ready, so Mickey just had to get n and head off. Mickey spent the whole trip in anticipation. He had no clue of what Yen Sid could possibly be calling him about. Was there more heartless around? No! They had closed the door to darkness, and the heartless that were left were almost gone. Was it the nobodies? No! After to organization had fallen they had had no trouble from the lower raking nobodies. What could it possibly be? Mickey felt as do he mite explode if he didn't learn what Yen Sid needed to tell him soon! Once he arrived at Yen Sid's tower he ran up the stairs faster then he had ever ran before. He did manage to stop himself from just charging into the room. He knocked on The door to Yen Sid's study.

"Come in Mickey." Yen Sid's voice called, and Mickey quickly obeyed.

"I came as soon as I got your message. What is the news?" Mickey asked.

"Well, you know that when a young magician needs a teacher he or she is assigned to a higher ranking magician that has already completed there training right?" Yen Sid asked looking straight at Mickey.

"Yes I do Master Yen Sid." Mickey replied quickly. He felt like he was taking one of the test Yen Sid used to give him during his training.

"Well a young magician has come to our attention. He is very powerful, and very confused. He doesn't trust people Easley, and he will need a teacher who is kind, understanding, and patient. That is why I have decided to assign him to be your apprentice." Yen Sid explained.

"MY WHAT?! YOU CAN NOT HONESTLY THINK I AM READY! I DAN'T EVEN HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEAS ON WHAT I WOULD TEACH AN APPRENTICE!" Mickey exclaimed. He couldn't believe what Yen Sid was telling him!

"You can do this, and you have to! There are people out there that are willing to kill this child to get his power! None of us know what we are going to teach our apprentices! We just follow our heart and do what we thing is right, and that is all I am asking you to do! He needs you to teach him Mickey! You are the only one that can!" Yen Sid replied. He was determined to have Mickey do this.

"But…why me?" Mickey asked looking up at his teacher worried, and very confused.

"Because of your Kind and loving heart. The overwhelming kindness of your heart is what makes you the only one." Yen Sid explained looking at Mickey. It almost seemed impossible to believe this was the same man that had been his crazy, and mischievous apprentice.

"But…what if I can't do it? What if I mess up?" Mickey asked worried.

"You'll be fine. It's natural to worry, but I know you can do it!" Yen Sid encouraged.

"Ok…I'll do it…what's his name?" Mickey asked.

"His name is Jesse." Yen Sid replied. He felt so proud of Mickey that his heart felt as if it could burst!

"Were is he?' Mickey asked looking around.

"He's in your old room. He's waiting for you, but remember, people have tried to take his life, so his is quite a bit shy." Yen Sid warned.

"I understand." Mickey replied.

Mickey bowed to Yen Sid out of respected and then headed half way down the stairs, and then through a secret door, and after going through a short hall he reached the door to the room that he stayed in during his training. Yen Sid had told him that his room was hidden so if someone attacked he would be safe. He didn't like the thought of hiding wile his beloved teacher fought, but he soon became very attached to his room, and after about a month he wouldn't have even consider trading the room. He opened the door, and walked into the familiar room. He was almost consumed with memories from the days he had spent living at the tower, and training with Yen Sid.

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone. He looked over and saw a young boy with dark brown hair sitting in a chair looking out one of the stare shaped windows. The boy looked around thirteen, he was wearing a white shirt, light blue pants, and white tennis shoes. The boy seemed to hear Mickey come in and turned to look at him revealing that he was wearing a black and red amulet, he had one weight pointed earring, and had one blue and one a green eye. Mickey could tell instantly that this was Jesse. Jesse's power level was off the chart, and it almost made Mickey feel light headed.

"Well hi there little fella. I know you're Jesse. I'm Mickey, your new teacher." Mickey explained with a smile, but when he reached his hand out shake Jesse's hand, Jesse went pail, and ran to the other side of the room trembling in fear.

_This is going to be harder than I thought! _Mickey thought looking at the terrified Jesse.

Mickey approached Jesse very slowly. He knew any sudden movement mite send Jesse to the other side of the room trembling. Even with Yen Sid's warning he hadn't know Jesse was 'this' shy!

"Now don't be afraid little fella…I'm not gonna hurt you!" Mickey promised. Mickey kept his voice gentle. Mickey looked at Jesse gently, and after getting close enough, he stopped and held out his hand. "You can trust me. I'll protect you."

Jesse looked at Mickey trembling. He wasn't sure if he could trust him or not, but he also knew he couldn't hide in this tower forever, so he took Mickey's hand and stood up.

"That's a good boy. Ready to go?" Mickey asked in a soft voice.

"G-go? W-where?" Jesse stammered still trembling a little.

"Back to my castle. We can't stay in Yen Sid's tower now can we?" Mickey asked chuckling a little.

"_That would be nice!" _Jesse thought, but said "I g-guess n-not…"

"Let's go. My ship's outside." Mickey said and lead Jesse out of the tower, and onto the Gummy Ship.

Jesse was still very timid, and Mickey had to keep a careful eye out for anything that mite scare him off. Once they were on the ship Mickey let his guard down, and had Jesse sit down as he started to drive the Gummy ship.

"So how did you meet Yen Sid?" Mickey asked after they were off yen Sid's world.

"I-I honestly d-don't r-remember…" Jesse replied looking down.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked confused.

"I-I r-remember b-b-being knocked unconscious b-by t-this g-gang, but when I w-woke up I was in Yen Sid's tower." Jesse replied still looking down.

"Yen Sid must have saved you from that gang!" Mickey decided happily.

"Y-yeah….m-most likely…" Jesse replied.

"Oh! Here we are!" Mickey said landing in the colorful garden in Disney Castel.

Chapter three: Meet My New Apprentice

Mickey lead Jesse out of the gummy ship, and everything was going great, until they got into the castle. Donald, Goofy, Minney, and Daisy ran up to them wanting to know what the letter from Yen Sid was all about, and that caused Jesse to panic and run back out of the castle and into the garden.

"Jesse! Don't be scared! It's ok!" Mickey called, but it was to late.

"Who is he?" Minney asked curiously.

"What's his problem?" Daisy asked annoyed.

"Is he why Yen Sid wanted you to come?" Donald asked.

"Is he ok?" Goofy asked.

"Yes he's the reason Yen Sid called me. His name is Jesse, and he is very shy. He's not very trusting, and has the bad idea that everyone wants to hurt him, but besides that he's a very sweat kid. He's…well…he's my new apprentice." Mickey explained.

"YOUR WHAT?!" They all asked in shock.

"I know! They news shocked me at first, but…from what I've seen so far I know three things. One is that Yen Sid believes I can do this, two is that I have already excepted, and three is that Jesse needs me!" Mickey said.

"I see. I'll do everything in my power to help." Minney promised, and all the others agreed.

"Thanks guys! You're all the best!" Mickey thanked happily.

"So what should we do first?" Minney asked.

"Well I guess we should get him to come out from hiding, and try to get him not to be afraid of you all." Mickey said.

"You lead." Minney said, and the others nodded.

Mickey lead them out to the garden, and they looked for Jesse, but none could fined him.

"Jesse. It's ok! You can come out! It's safe! Everyone here's friends, and no one is going to hurt you! I promise!" Mickey promised.

They stood and waited for about twenty minuets, and when they were about to give up, and go inside they heard a rumbling in the bushes, and Jesse walked out.

"Hey there little fella. I'm really glad you decided to trust us and come out!" Mickey said happily. "These are my friends, Donald, Goofy, And Daisy, and this is my wife Minney."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Minney greeted with a kind smile.

"Hello." Daisy welcomed.

"Hi there!" Goofy said.

"Hi!" Donald greeted.

Jesse waved Timidly, but didn't say a word.

"Come on. Lets get you set up in a room." Mickey said to Jesse, and led him back inside.

"He sure is an odd one!" Daisy said once Mickey and Jesse were out of ear shot.

"He sure is!" Donald agreed.

"Guys! He's just shy! You shouldn't judge before you know him!" Minney scolded angrily.

"I agree with quean Minney! I mean garsh! He did come out…eventually, and I dono why, but he just seam's like a nice kid!" Goofy said.

"I guess you're right." Daisy said with a sigh.

Meanwhile…

Mickey lead Jesse through the castle showing him were everything was, and finally he walked up to a small room. About the size of a childes room.

"This will be your room." Mickey explained to Jesse.

"OK. Thank you." Erin thanked.

'Your welcome. I'll leave you to get settled in. I'll be in my office when you're ready." Mickey said walking out of the room.

After Mickey had left the room Erin looked around then laid on the bed.

_Maybe I can trust…no! I have seen what happens when I trust others! I will never let that happen again! _Jesse thought to himself

Meanwhile….

Mickey walked down the hall and into his office. Minney was already in there waiting for him.

"Oh! Hello Minney!" Mickey greeted happily.

"Hello…" Minney said

"Is something wrong?'' Mickey asked walking over to Minney.

"Well…it's just…are you sure that you can handle an apprentice? I mean you are over your head in work already!" Minney said worriedly to Mickey.

"You know I keep asking myself that, but I'm not going to abandon him! He needs me, and even if I can't handle it at least I tried my hardest!" Mickey said.

Minney sighed and walked out of the room.

_I hope you understand some day _Mickey thought then got to work.

Mickey worked the rest of the day by himself and got a little worried when he didn't see Jesse at dinner, so he got some food for Jesse and walked over to Jesse's new room. After knocking on the door a few times Mickey just walked in, and saw Jesse asleep holding onto some papers.

"What is this?" Mickey asked no one unparticular, sitting the food on a desk and picking up the papers.

To Mickey's surprise the papers were pictures. They were all of a girl around Jesse's age. The girl had big, puppy dog, crystal blue eyes, and knee length, dirty blond hair. Her smile made her look like she had never and would never be sad a day in her life.


End file.
